


Kebii'tra

by onepageatatime715



Series: After Zygerria [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kix is a Good Bro, Mando'a, Mentions of Slavery, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Slavery, Zygerria, huttese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Hawk wasn’t surprised to find the loading doors to Skywalker’s Corellian G9 Rigger-class light freighter open, despite the early hour. Skywalker loved flying, and could often be found in the hangar bay, working on one of his own ships, or helping the vod’e make repairs to theirs. He was surprised, however, to find General Skywalker curled up on the floor of the Twilight, a terrifyingly vacant expression on his face.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: After Zygerria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823092
Comments: 15
Kudos: 245





	Kebii'tra

**Author's Note:**

> First I told Rex's story post-Zygerria, then Ahsoka's, and now it's Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker's turn. Obi-wan will be up next, because we all know he just needs 2 minutes alone to escape the med bay and wreak havoc. 
> 
> If there are any other stories you'd like to see, related to post-Zygerria or otherwise, please let me know!

_Ahsoka uncurled slightly to look at Kix, her expression clearly distrustful._

_“I won’t have to stay in the med bay?”_

_Kix shook his head._

_“I won’t have to put up with Obi-wan and Anakin fussing?”_

_Kix chuckled slightly at that._

_“Even if we could find your jetii, which we can't, I promise you, I would not let him or Kenobi fuss over you like the overprotective buir they are.”_

~~~

Hawk was proud of his role as a pilot lieutenant. He liked flying, and he liked serving in the 501st under General Skywalker. Sure, some of the _jetii_ ’s plans were outright reckless, but he was a _verd_ , and he took care of his men.

Skywalker also loved flying, and could often be found in the hangar bay, working on one of his own ships, or helping the _vod’e_ make repairs to theirs. The _jetii_ had spent _hours_ fixing up the _Twilight_ since he and Commander Tano had commandeered it on Teth. Tano had fondly referred to the _Twilight_ as a bucket of bolts on more than one occasion, but more often than not, she accompanied Skywalker to help him work on the ship. Hawk had once heard him telling the young togruta that mechanical skills were an important skill for everyone to know. Hawk agreed.

Which was why Hawk wasn’t surprised to find the loading doors to Skywalker’s Corellian G9 Rigger-class light freighter open, despite the early hour.

He was surprised, however, to find the hangar bay mostly silent. There weren’t any other _vod’e_ here yet – Hawk was early for the first shift of the day – but if Skywalker was in the hangar, it normally resulted in a fair amount of cussing in _Huttese_ , along with the occasional reprimand from Tano.

Hawk crossed the hangar bay and popped his head into the _Twilight_ with the intention of saying good morning to the General. What he saw froze him in his tracks.

General Skywalker was curled up on the floor of the _Twilight_ , a blank expression on his face. He gave no indication that he noticed Hawk’s presence, and the pilot backed out of the ship slowly, already keying Kix’s frequency into his com.

“Hawk, it has been a long night, and I haven’t had a cup of caf yet this morning, so unless some _di’kut_ blew up a ship and himself with it, I don’t want to hear it,” Kix greeted him, sounding for all the world like he hadn’t slept. Knowing their _baar’ur_ , he probably hadn’t.

“It’s the General,” Hawk paused awkwardly, briefly remembering that they currently had _two_ Generals aboard the _Resolute_. “General Skywalker.”

“ _Osik_ ,” Kix breathed. “Stay there, Hawk. I’m on my way. Do not let him leave.”

The com went dead, and Hawk looked around nervously. General Skywalker didn’t seem inclined to move, much less leave the _Twilight_ or the hangar bay, but Hawk was relatively certain that he wouldn’t be able to stop him if he tried.

~~~

Hawk breathed a sigh of relief as Kix appeared in the hangar, med kit in hand. He gestured silently to the _Twilight_ , and Kix gave him a nod of thanks before speeding towards Skywalker’s ship.

He found Skywalker exactly as Hawk had left him, curled up on the floor of the _Twilight_ , his expression terrifyingly vacant. Normally, Kix would have called Ahsoka, or even Obi-wan, but both were recovering from their own ordeals with the Zygerrians, and he wasn’t sure that they could handle whatever _this_ was at the moment.

“General Skywalker,” Kix said gently, approaching the _jetii_ slowly. “Sir?”

Skywalker didn’t so much as blink in response. Kix edged closer, setting his med kit down as quietly as he could on the cold durasteel floor. And it was cold – and dressed as he was, still clad in his strange Zygerrian armor, Kix didn’t doubt that the General was cold too.

“Anakin?” Kix tried again, his voice still soft as he slid within arms length of the General, trying to determine the best way to examine the _jetii_ for injuries. “Sir, I’m going to touch you now, if that’s okay?”

“ _Nobata_ ,” Skywalker breathed roughly. “ _Nobata_ , _nobata_ , _nobata_!”

His voice got louder with each word of _Huttese_ he uttered, ending with a chocked cry. Kix drew back immediately, brow furrowed as he tried to remember what the phrase meant. Most of the _Huttese_ he and his _vod'e_ had learned from Skywalker was just creative expletives and insults. 

_No_.

Kix sighed, sitting back.

“Okay, Anakin, I won’t, I won’t touch you,” Kix reassured him. “I want to help though – how can I help?”

“Padmé,” Anakin choked out. “ _Naga muni_. Padmé.”

Senator Padmé Amidala. Right. Because Kix just had her _karking_ com frequency laying around. Instead, he keyed in a different frequency on his com, and moments later Cody’s irate voice sounded.

“Kix, do you have any idea what _kriffing_ time it is?” Cody demanded. Kix pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I do, actually,” he said shortly. “Can you ask Rex what Senator Padmé Amidala’s com frequency is?”

“Senator Padmé Amidala…?” Cody began, sounding completely flummoxed. In any other instant, Kix might have been proud that he had caught Marshal Commander Cody himself off guard, but now was not the time.

“Yes, Cody. Senator Padmé Amidala. Does Rex know her com frequency or not?” Kix growled impatiently.

“Hold on,” Cody said, then Rex’s voice was echoing out of the com, relaying the code Kix would need. Kix hung up without a good-bye, keying the frequency code into his com as quickly as he could.

“Senator Padmé Amidala speaking,” came a woman’s voice, clear and concise. Kix breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good morning Senator,” Kix began. “It’s K- CT-6116. I’m the medic for the 501st Legion and General Skywalker.”

He could hear Padmé suck in a breath, clearly concerned.

“We recently retrieved General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Commander Tano, and Captain Rex from a mission in the Zygerrian Empire. General Skywalker initially refused treatment, but I found him this morning. He didn’t say much, but he did ask for you,” Kix explained as quickly as he could.

“The Zygerrians… CT-6116, what was he doing in an Empire of _slavers_?” Padmé asked, her voice bordering on incredulous.

“I – um, well, you see,” Kix stumbled over his words, glancing nervously at Skywalker, then back at his com. He didn’t quite understand the relationship between the Senator and his General, and he was unwilling to divulge more than his General would be comfortable with.

“He asked for you,” Kix finished lamely.

On the other end of the com, Padmé sighed.

“Can you bring up my holo? I’ll talk to him,” she said. Kix made a brief noise of assent, pulling his com off his wrist and setting it on the ground in front of Skywalker, hitting the button to open the holo. A projection of Senator Padmé Amidala appeared immediately, her expression shifting from serene to concerned as she took in the _jetii_ before her.

“Oh, Ani,” she whispered. Kix took that as his cue to leave, slipping out of the _Twilight_ with his med kit to wait.

~~~

Nearly an hour later, Skywalker emerged from the _Twilight_ , looking haggard and disheveled, but otherwise uninjured. Kix snapped to attention.

“Sir?”

“At ease, Kix,” the _jetii_ said wearily, waving an arm at him. “I’ll come to the med bay with you in a minute.”

“Very good, sir,” Kix said, suppressing the relieved breath he wanted to release.

“Padmé wants to speak with you first though,” the _jetii_ explained, handing the com back to Kix.

Kix stared at the com like it might bite him, holding it gingerly, unsure what he was expected to do here. Thankfully, the Senator spoke first.

“Kix, Anakin has agreed to go with you for medical treatment _immediately_ ,” Padmé explained sharply. Anakin winced slightly at her tone, but said nothing. “He’s also agreed to allow you to send me his medical report as proof that he allowed you to conduct a full and thorough medical exam. Right, Anakin?”

Anakin reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking thoroughly scolded. “Yes, that’s right, Padmé.”

“Good,” the Senator said brusquely. “Thank-you, Kix.”

“You’re welcome, Senator,” Kix replied nervously.

The com clicked off, but Kix continue to stare at it, somewhat dumbfounded.

“You alright there, Kix?” Skywalker asked, a hint of his usual humor entering his voice.

“Yes… um, yes,” Kix muttered. “Let’s get you to the med bay, sir.”

As they strode towards the med bay, Kix resolved to ask Rex _exactly_ what was going on between Senator Padmé Amidala and General Skywalker. He also committed the Senator's com frequency to memory, thinking that it may come in useful the next time his _jetii_ tried to avoid medical treatment. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The switch from Padmé calling him CT-6116 to Kix is intentional. Kix referred to himself at CT-6116 initially, unsure if Padmé would be receptive to his chosen name. However, at some point during Anakin and Padmé's conversation, Anakin divulged Kix's chosen name, which Padmé was sure to use when talking to the medic at the end, as a way to show her recognition of the clones as individuals. 
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
> Buir - Father/Mother  
> Jetii - Jedi (singular)  
> Verd - Warrior  
> Vod'e - Brother (plural)  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Baar'ur - Medic  
> Osik - Shit 
> 
> Huttese Translations:  
> Nobata - No  
> Naga muni - Need lover (in this case - need wife)  
> Kark - F*ck


End file.
